Just Me You & Him
by FlawlessxBissh
Summary: Breanna is the "New Diva" in the RAW Smackdown Brand.She thinks everything will go perfect or will it? Not until when she's in a Love Triangle.
1. The Newest Diva on RAW

Breanna POV

As I got out of the car my head were full of thoughts...Tonight was gonna be EPIC! I won the Wwe Diva Search 2010 what could be any better! I was a bit shy to meet the WWE divas and superstar,but it was worth it

I went to find my lovkeroom when I bumped into someone.

"Oh look who it is Alicia" said Maryse,

I met her yesterday backstage after they announced the winner of the diva search.

"Rysie isnt that the new girl?"asked Alicia

"Yea,you look a lil bit lost" Maryse said she smirked

"No.i'm not lost" I told them "In fact this is my lockeroom right here" pointing to the sign that I didnt even readx

Maryse and Alica laughed. That's when I read the sign.

"legacy's lockeroom"

Oh no I said to myself,I embaressed myself that's when one of the Wwe divas came.I think her name was Kelly.

"Maryse,why dont you guys go find someone else to mess with?" she said

"Oh look Alicia, the girl finally stepped up"

SLAP!

I was stunned when I saw what happend..Kelly slapped Maryse in the face that she fell to the ground...Alicia ran like the wind.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked me

"Yeah.i'm fine.. thanks" I replied

"No problem,oh and dont worry about them, their just girls who think of themslevs" she told me

"Yea being the new girl is hard" I told her

"SO YOUR THE NEW GIRL?" she said smiling

I smiled "Yep..I'm Breanna Lynn"

"Nice to meet you I'm Kelly" she said cheerfully "come join me with the other divas"

Few mins later

I got to meet the Wwe divas and they were nothing but KIND to me! i really enjoyed it and I got to meet my favorite Wwe diva Eve Torres!

Knock!

Knock!

"the door is open!" I yelled hanging up my stuff...it was Eve and Kelly...I was sharing lockers with Kelly so she could've just came in...

"Hey Breanna" Said Eve

"Hey Eve" I said smiling "What's up?"

"Oh nothing Vince wanted us to give you your script" kelly said sarcastically

"Ok?" I said in a confused tone,the way Kelly said sound I dont know but I took the script and read with the girls...

"EEK" Eve screeched

"Ouch,that hurted my ear" I said rubbing my ear

"You got a storyline with somebody special" Kelly told me

"Ok? who?" I wonderd

"MIKE MIZANIN!" Kelly and Eve both siad together

"also known as The Miz" Kelly said

I didn't understand what was so special about doing a storyline with "Mike Mizanin"

"So?" I said in a not caring tone

"Mike Mizanin is the most awsome Wwe superstar in Wwe" Eve replied

"Wow he so famous!" I chuckled "not!" I left the locker room and went to the Vinces Office.

"Well Hello " said "Came right in time!"

I had a eager looked on my face

"What is it?" I asked

"Since one of our annoucer is not here,i was wondering if you would like to fill in for Liliann Garcia?"

I thought about it for a moment

"Sure" i said with my answer

"Good now go on get out I have unfinished business to do" he said opening up the files

I left the office and went to the cafiteria to get me a coffe.

That Night on RAW

_Ladies and Gentle for this is a #1 contender for the Wwe Championship,whoever win will face The Miz at Night of Champion! Please Welcome Randy Orton!_

_Randy Music came on "Voices"_

_he walks down the ramp and enters the ring_

_And his oppent Ted Diboase!_

_Few mins..._

_And here is your winner: Randy Orton!_

I smiled when I saw Randy hit the "RKO" I mean him or Dibiase of course him! I went backstage and saw John Cena my eyes went wide open!

Omqq its him! I siad to myself...what am I supposed to do? I saw him walking towards me..I panicked,but it was too late

"Hey Bre!" he said "Nice job out there even though your filling in"

"Thanks" I said

TO BE CONTINUED... REVIEW!


	2. Please Welcome Breanna Lynn!

I left the arena that night when RAW was over...I thought to myself maybe its not so bad after all...The next day I was at Kelly's House,she was helping rehearsed the script.

"You got it Bre!" Kelly said excitedly!

I smiled cheerfully "Thanks Kelly"

"Your Welcome Breanna" she said "let's go grab a bite"

I was feeling a little hungry,this morning I only ate an apple, "Ok" i told her.

We headed to McDonald and I brought a Hanburger Kelly brought a Big Mac and finally asked "the question"

"So who's your boyfriend?" she said smiling at me like REALLY wanted to know

"I dont need a man for me right now" I told her "all they want is sex"

"True,but Bre there always gonna be a man in your life" she said

I tried to change the subject,but when I saw someone came in...Randy Orton yes I'm also another BIG fan of him more than Cena! I grew up with his RKO,Kelly turned around and saw Randy..

"Hey Randy!" she said

Randy couldnt hear her..."RANDY!" she said agian..he finnaly heard "oh hey girls" what are you 2 doing here?" he asked

"Just grabbing a bite" I said biting another peice of my burger...

"What are you doing here?" Kelly asked sarcadtically.

"just buying me a shake" He said looking at Kelly...

Few Days later I got the text from the anonymous GM that read " Breanna vs Maryse tonight after Cena and Orton's match" I could'nt believe it! already? I got a bit nervous and didn't know what to do...Eve ran up to "Bre I heard your having a match against Maryse tonight" she said smiling

"Yep" I said fake smiling "Good luck out there,and remember to hit her with your finisher" she said as she walks off..

I took a deep breath and told myself everything is going to be okay..

That Night

It was time for me to go down there and get in that ring

_the music Pretty Girl by sugarcult came on_

_I walked out and did my entrance and walked down the ramp to inside the ring next thing I knew my oppent came out_

_DING DING!_

Few mins later:

And here is your winner:BREANNA

"Oh my gosh I DID IT!" I won my first match i said to myself I was so happy! Everyone was cheering..I hit her with my finisher called Angel on My Shoulder..its like a head sciccors and you slam their body to the ground! I went backstage and all divas were huggging me "Amazing job" Good Finisher" You really beat her ass" said the divas I was amazed! As i was walking down the hall,I bumpeed into someone The Miz

"Oh I'm sorry" Mike Said helping me up

"Nah it's my fault" I told him "I wasnt looking where I was going"

Mike Mizanin POV

She was just so beautiful,her eyes and her blond hair...

"Its okay" i said I"'m The Miz aka Mike Mizanin or The Era of Awsomeness"

She giggled...her laugh was sound like a flower blossm even though it dont make any sound...

"so do you wanna go grab a bite tonight?" I asked her I knew what she would say of course the answer I was wrong

"Uhmm no I'm good" she said "I'm not that much hungry by tonight"

Breanna POV

Of course I diddnt want to go on a date with him! I just met him and even though we're doing a storyline next week I BARLEY GET TO KNOW HIM DAT WELL

I waved to him bye and went in my lockeroom packing up my bags,I rented a hotel down the French Quarter... RAW was shooting at New Orleans,Louisiana..

The Miz POV

Did I just got rejected?Me?The Miz?Chick Magnet?Era of Awsome? Really? I couldn't believe her,but I know I'll cath her someday...

To be continued...


	3. Boarding off to Atlanta,Gerogia

**Please Review,I haven't gotten that lately D:**

I woke up late that morning founding out i was late for my first photoshoot!

"Oh my gosh,I'm late" I told myself.

I got ready,washed my face,and brush my teeth. I finally got in the car and drove (dont worry I didnt drive too fast).

"Hey K.C" I said. K.C is the guy sometime does the Wwe Divas Photoshoots. "Hey,the makeover is ready for you" K.C said.

"Okay" i said as I smile and walk over to the Makeup and dressing room area.

Few days later...

The photoshoot came in my mailbox,Eve & I opened it and it amazing!

"Good Job,Breanna!"Eve said smiling at me.

"Thanks,Eve"I replied to her.

I was really proud of myself. ever since I won the WWE Raw Divas Search everything is going perfect.

The Next day RAW was shootin' at Atlanta,Gerogia. I packed my bags and drove to the airport with Eve,Kelly,and Michelle. We were talking-I mean THEY were talking about who they like and blah blah blah.

"So who's your crush?" Michelle asked me sarcastically.

"I dont have I crush" I said truthfully.

I wasn't liein' I do not have a crush on anyone.

"Isn't Randy just charming?" Eve asked the other Wwe Divas.

I didnt answer. Of course Kelly said yes,but i could see that she was jelous.

Kelly POV

THAT LITTLE BITCH! she trying to steal my man (even though we're not dating) from me. I tried to change Eve was thinking about."

'How about Mike?" I said.."You two been friends for long"

"True,but that ugly bitch Maryse" Eve said rolling her eyes.

Michelle POV

I could tell that Kelly hated Eve for liking Randy. The way she looked at Eve. HAHA I could not get enough of it. I was a little bit worried about Breanna,she seem suspicous.

Breanna POV

I was looking out the window,and it was pouring rain. I couldn't wait till we get their at the airport it was almost an hour and a half.

I had a text message from Nattie (Natalaya) saying "Hurry Up! We're about to board" I replied the text message "We're almost there hold up :D"

20 mins later we arrive at the airport just in time,too. The rain stopped and the sun was shining out.

When we got in the airplane we had assigned seat,which i dont really know why. "Oh great" I said to myself. "I _had_ to sit by a loser"

"I guess I'm stuck with you for the rest of the flight?" He said

"Just shut it Mike" I told him.

"Wow,We've been only here for a minuite and your already feisty" He said laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "Why do boys have to be such an ass?" I whispered to myself.

Miz POV.

Breanna...hmm..how would I describe her? well she's an amazing girl,HOT,and a girl who you would like to hang or go out with. Its just the fact that she doesn't like me though.

Once I like a girl,I get a girl,but her well she too hard. I saw Randy on ther side staring at me.

"You got an eye problem?" I asked him.

"Dont act all innocent,you know she'll never like you Mike" He replied.

I whisper to him. "Not Now...but she will"

"I bet you in three days,she WONT be in love with you" Randy said smirking.

"its a deal!" I said. Breanna fell asleep by the window with her pillow on her head. In three days that girl will fall in love with me in no time!

Randy POV

I could tell he was gonna fail,I mean everytime he's by her she always rejected him. I couldn't wait for three more days,because her answer would be No,No,No. Not only would he be rejected,but he wont be holding that Wwe Championship title for long.

Breanna POV

I got woken up by Mike.

"Wake up,sleepyhead" he said shaking me.

"I'm awake!" i said pushing his hand off me" I got up and walked out the plane.. "Wait,Where's my bag?" I said worried.

"Dont Worry,I got it" Mike said.

I didnt want him to hold my bags form me,but that was so sweet of him.

I smiled "Thanks" I said. I got the keys for my hotel room and happily I was rooming with Adam Copeland.

"Hey,Adam" I said smiling as i closed the door. Miz came in opened the door and was not happy when he saw Adam.

"Here's your luggage" he said then left.

"What's his problem?" Adam asked me.

"I don't know" I said...I was worried..WAIT I CAN'T BE WORRIED ABOUT HIM! I DONT LIKE HIM! I shook the feeling off.

I started unpacking my bags thinking was Mike jelous?

**HInt For the next chapter: Mike and Breanna are talking about something,but what?**


	4. Getting Pain for being blame

**Chapter Four **

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep it going!**

**Notice-I only own Breanna :D**

**x.x.x.x**

After I finished unpacking, I went to _tour_ around the hotel for fun.I saw Randy in the hotel lobby talking to Kelly. I walked over to them.

"Hey Guys,What's up?" I asked.

"Well,here comes the blond angel" Randy said smiling.

I giggled. "New nickname?" I asked him.

"Oh Yea" he said.

Kelly laughed. "So what's my nickname?" Kelly asked.

"Kellz...like always" he said smiling.

Kelly wasn't too surprised. I tried to make her cheer up.

"Kelly,Wanna go grab a lattee?" I asked her.

She looked up. "Sure,love too" she replied. We walked to the cafeteria and surprise surprise. Maryse was there. she walked up to us.

"Cough it up,Maryse What do you want?" i said rolling my eyes.

"Well,Due to last week's match it was just the beggning. Tonight,I'll...beat..you..into..a..pulp.." Maryse said,then walked off not turning back.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kelly asked me.

I nodded.

"I think" i whispered to myself.

After Kelly and I got our latee we headed back to the room. (Kelly's room was right across from mines.)

"You'd talked to Mike yet?" Adam asked me.

"No,Why?" I asked. "He needed me or something?"

"Oh no no" Adam continued. "I was just curious"

"Why would you be curious if Mike needed me?" i asked confused.

"Just forget about it" he said then left out the door.

it was only for a few mins and RAW would be shooting. I went to took a shower and when I got out somebody was knocking on the door.

"HOLD ON!" I said.

I had a black short on.

A white tank top under a yellow tank top.

I walked out the restroom and opened the door. and once again it was Mike. "Is Adam here?" He asked. "No,but you shouldn't" I said as ponited out the door.

"I just wanna talk" He said. "About what?" I asked. "About after RAW tonight" He continued. "Me & you tonight"

I scoffed. "Let me get this straight,Mike" I said getting up,

"Just because you helped me with my bags or whatever,doesn't mean I could go out with you"

Adam came in and saw the look on my face.

"Get out Mike" He said.

He walked out the door and I started laughing.

"What so funny?" Adam asked me.

"Its just the way you told Mike to leave,then he ran out" I replied.

"Yeah,whatever" He said. get ready we're bout to get going to the arena.

"Ok" I said. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

A kid came up to Adam and asked him for his autograph.

"Aww,that's so sweet" I said. "Duh,I know i'm sweet" he said grnning.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not talking to you knuklehead" I said then walk out to the parking lot.

I got in my car and strapped on my seat belt and headed to the arena.

it took 40 mins to get there due to traffic.

When I arrived into the arena,fans were everywhere! it looks like they were almost taking over the whole arena!

Smiles were on childrens,parents was recording with their phone or cameras,and fans screaming on top of their lungs. I walked backstage and saw Mike. I just rolled my eyes. exactly what I thought. He's always on girls. GAH! I knew I did the right thing by NOT going out with him.

I went into my lockeroom. Nattie and Eve were talking.

"I'm totally down for tonight" Nattie said.

"What's tonight?" I asked confused.

"Cena's Dad opened a club called "Thayers Prayers Triple 5" Eve answred.

"Wait,isnt that cena's signature move or some thing?" I asked.

"Yeah,except for the triple 5 part" Nattie said. "Are you going?" she asked me.

"Sure" I said happily. I got to go get ready for my match. "I'll see you girls later" I said then walked into the changing room.

A few minutes later...

I was streching and listening to music that useally get me pumped for my match. _Got Your Back -T.I and Keri Hilson. _

I was wearing a black short with a belt that spell Bre.

I was wearing a top (Like Kelly) it was Black & Pink.

I had neon sneakers. Green,Pink,and Yellow.

Maryse came out first and then did her entrance "Talk to the hand". After she was finished...

I heard my music and did my entrance. the fans were cheering.

_During The Match._

_Maryse was beating me up. I tired to get up,but I couldn't. the pain was too bad. Maryse grabbed me by hair so I punched her in the stomach and kicked her. I tried to hit her with my finisher,but I missed. She hit me with HER finisher French Kiss and pinned 1.2..3... _

She went by me and whispered to me..."Next time,stay away from my man" she said and walked out the ring smirking.

I could feel the pain crossing my body then.

Mins later...

I walked backstage upset losing my match against Maryse awhile ago. I went to my lockeroom and Maryse was there.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT,MARYSE?" I said in an angry voice.

"Aww,somebody's a little upset,because they lost" Maryse confessed.

"I told you,I'd beat you"

"you little..." I pushed her and starting to beat her up.

Mike came in and saw me attacking Maryse.

He pulled me away..."Stop Bre!"

Mike yelled at me. "This is my lockeroom,and she thinks she can just walk in here and start shit!" i spat him.

"Whatever,Breanna. just get out" Mike said.

I couldn't believe it. He kicked me out my own lockeroom. I didn't want to start another probelm so I just left.

Please Reiview! :D

Hint for next chapter: WHAT WILL THE CONSEQUENCES BE FOR BREANNA?


	5. Tell Her to stay away

Thanks for the review :D

Notice: I only own Breanna

x.x.x.x

Miz pov

"Randy,you've seen Breanna?" I asked.

"Yeah,i was about to go see her,she ran off crying" he replied.

"just tell her that stay away from Maryse" I said then walked off.

Randy POV

I didn't know what was going on! "Wait Mike!" I yelled. He stopped. "what?" he said. "What about the deal we made in the airplane?" I asked him,but he just walked away.

Breanna Pov

Uggh! I couldn't believe it...everything is getting worser.

-flashback on first day-

... -flash back ends-

I walked out of the diva's lockeroom. Maryse left a few mins ago.

I had a text message from Randy saying Miz was looking for me. I texted him back and told him "forget about it".

as i was texting,Mike walked past me. didn;t bother to say anything!  
"Mike,please" I begged.

"Bre,didn't you done enough?" he asked me.

"Huh?" I was confused,what was he talking about?

"Maryse told me that you said you were going to try to seperate us" he said "and now you attacked her?"

I was shocked what mike had said. Maryse was a liar! I did attacked,but I did not try to seprate her and Mike.

"Mike,I promise you I didn't tell her that" I said.

"Oh just like you didn't attack her" he said.

"she ca-" I didn't have time to finish.

"now i got a main event to do" he said then walked off.

I pushed my hair back and sighed.

The Next day...

Miz pov

I walked into my lockeroom and Orton,Rhodes,and Dibiase were talking.

"Hey,Mike you going to the new club tonight?" Randy asked me.

"uhmm.." i said.

"come on,mike" said Ted

"just for once" Rhodes answered.

"fine,I'll go" I said.

"That's right!" Ted said then we did our guys handshake.

We were off of work that day,so I wanted to do something fun that night.

Breanna Pov

"Chell,I dont want to go!" I said.

"COME ON BRE,JUST FOR ONCE!" Michelle said pulling me.

"fine,but only this time" I said and giggled.

I got into the changing room and changed my clothes.

My bottom: i was wearing ripped skinny jeans

My top: A white strapless shirt that has silver desgins.

shoes: my boots that I brought from the mall.

as I walked out everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I said.


	6. Jealousy is all it matters

Chapter 6

I only own Breanna

x.x.x.x

-Breanna POV-

"You look amazing,Bre" Nattie said. I smiled "Thanks Nat,You too" I replied. Michelle was putting on her finishing touch. "Hey,I heard there was a guest host next week" Michelle said. "Yeah,I did too" Nattie exclaimed. "I heard that she was a past WWE Diva" Eve said.

"Sounds cool,now can we go?" I said.

The girls laughed and we left.

At the bar.

"Hi,can I get two shots please?" I asked the bartender. "Sure" He said. "WOW,Didn't know you drink that much?" said a voice behind. I turned around and saw Randy smiling. "Well,these are for me & Michelle" I replied to him smiling. he laughed.

'You look...HOT" Randy said looking at me. I blushed. "Thanks,and you look handsome" I replied to him.

-Randy POV-

I saw she blushed when I called her amazing hot. she really was. I had strong feelings for Breanna when she first debuted in WWE. I just didn't want to tell her,but I didn't want to tell Mike. HE WOULD FREAK! and I was _**not**_ scared of him,but I was pretty glad that him and Bre got in an argument,because now I have my chance with her. Bre woked me up from my hypnotize. "Huh? oh sorry" I said snapped back from reality.

she laughed. her laugh was so beautiful. I looked deep into her eyes. her brown eyes beamed. she was just so beautiful.

-Breanna POV-

I got dazed into Randy's eyes. they were blue..baby blue. next thing I knew his lips were on mine and I had my eyes closed. I suddenly woked my eyes up and push Randy. "Oh my-did we just? NO! NO! NO!" I said staring at Randy. he was smirking and wipe his lips. You have to admit the guy was a good kisser. I looked across the room and saw Mike sitting at the table with Maryse and the guys. Oh no. please don't tell me he saw the kiss! He kept glaring at me.

I saw Maryse caught his attention then turned to me and smirk. uggh! that little- I'm not gonna handle with her if she wants to do it the hard way,then she do it. I came to have a good night with my girls and I am not dealing with her I said.

I took a deep breath letting all the bad things out.

Maryse started kissing Mike all over his face. I KNEW EXACTLY WHAT SHE WAS TRYING TO DO AND I WAS SHOCKED! I rolled my eyes. I kept staring at them. I didn't want too,but I had to.

-Miz POV-

Breanna was staring at me and Maryse. I bet she was jealous. and there was one way to handle it. I pulled Maryse closer to me and started kissing her.

I could felt Breanna's eye on Maryse and me.

-Maryse POV-

I didn't know what Mike was doing,but i loved it! now that little skank Breanna know who is my man and _only_ my man. Yeah so I told a lie to Mike that she was trying to seprate us. who cares? sometimes you dont have to play by the damn rules.

-Miz POV- Maryse stopped kissing me. "Babe,we should head back to the hotel" Maryse said. "Okay,Let's go" I grabbed her hand and we headed out the door. I was feeling a little drunk anyways.

When we got back to the hotel. all I remember was I was on the bed and on Maryse. I couldn't remember anything else.

At the Bar

-Breanna POV-

I saw Maryse and Mike left out together. Wait. why am i having feelings for Mike? I sat down and thought maybe I _do_ have feelings for Mike. I mean in the past couple days yes he's been annoying and a jerk,but deep down he's a really sweet guy. and Randy. Him he's hot and a _good_ kisser and a little charming. Oh no. I have feelings for both of them? I cant do that!

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Review Please!**_

_**I think this chapter was pretty much long haha.(:**_

_**Next Chapter Hint: Mike has a little surprised from Maryse.**_


	7. He Could Be The One

Thanks for the reviews.!

I only own Breanna :)

x.x.x.x

-Breanna POV-

i woked up and the sun was shining on my face. OW! i put my face into the pillow. when the sun faded away, i went to the restroom and washed my face. Randy droved me home last night. I remember we were laughing our butts off. then came "The Kiss" again,but this time I didn't push him away. I smiled at myself in the mirror.I droved to the arena and Mike was waiting for me. I grabbed my script and walked over to him.

"Are you,ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah,sure whatever" he said grabbing his script. I rolled my eyes.

**30 minuites later...**

"We did it!" I yelled smiling. we knew the whole line. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "So you and Maryse?" I asked. "You and & Randy?" he said trying to push the question back on me.

"Nothing happend" I said. "it was only a peck on the lips" I lied. why would he need to know? the last thing i need is for some jerk..charming..cute..adorable..WAKE UP BRE! i shook the feeling off and jsut smiled at Mike again. "I'll see you tonight" I told Mike. then grabbed my bag and was about to leave,but something pulled me back. Mike. he pulled me in a hug. I didn't want to pulled away. in his arms. I actually felt _really_ safe. I had to pulled away,but something just told me. "He's The One" his hug just felt so warm. my feelings had finally changed.

-Miz POV-

I couldn't stay mad at Breanna.I loved her..very much. I loved her and Maryse at the same time,but sometimes I feel my heart doesn't belong with Maryse.

I think i belong with Breanna. we stood there for awhile until she finally let go. "what's wrong?" I asked her. she had a worried look on her face. "Randy..." she said.

-Breanna POV-

I had to make up my mind. Mike or Randy? if I keep going back and forth. everyone will think I'm a flip flopper.i took my bag and turned to Mike. "I gotta go..I'm sorry" i said then ran off. tears were forming in my eyes.

**The end (: **

**I know i know its short and i ran out of ideas! but no worry I have more great ides for the next chapter,thanks for reading.!**

**by the way does anyone remember that Miz has 2 more days till he make breanna fall for him? ;)**

**Hint for next chap. Breanna has a tough descion to make.**


	8. Special Guest

Chapter 8

I only own Breanna.

Sorry for the last chapter it was too short,but I hope you like this one.

_Monday Night RAW was shooting at Austin,Texas. Matt Striker was backstage with "The Special Guest Host". "Ladies and Gentlemen. Please welcome the former WWE Women Champion and WWE Diva...Candice Michelle!"said Matt as Candice came in smiling."Hi,Candice" Matt greeted. She was dressed in a white dress shirt and jeans. _

_The former Woman Champion speaked into the mico. "It's nice to see you too Matt" she said as she looked into the camera."What are your plans for tonight?"Matt asked the Former Diva."What I have planned for tonight will surprise the whole WWE Universe" Candice continued. "Starting with my return of Candice Michelle". The former diva walked backstage smiling as every other diva turned around. "Candice!" yelled out another WWE Diva Eve._

_"Hey,Girls. I missed you so much!" Candice said hugging them all at once._

_Candice POV_

I was all to excited to see the girls. "So where's the new Diva I've been hearing about?" I asked the girls. "Oh she's in her lockeroom" said Nikki Bella. "I think she forgot that you were coming" Brie exclamied. "Well,will one you girls show me to her lockeroom? I wanna get to meet her." I said. "Come on" Natalaya said. she took my hand and walked me into the lockeroom.

"I'll see you around" Nattie said and left. I smiled and walked in.

"Do you know how to knock?" a voice said. She turned around at me and smiled. "Oh I'm sorry,I thought that you were someone else" She replied. I smiled. "it's okay,I'm Candice" I told her. "You must be Breanna" She smiled at me. "Yes I am" she replied.

End of Candice POV

_Candice saw that there was some tears in the young diva's eyes. "Are you alright?" Candice asked._

_"I'm fine...as ever" The Diva replied. Candice knew she was lying. the way she was acting didn't sounded okay,but Candice asked her if she wanted a coffe before the "special match" started. Breanna smiled. "Sure" was her answer._

**20 minutes later...**

_"Ladies and Gentlmen. for this is a Divas Elimination Match and it is for the #1 Contender for the WWE Divas Champion. The only way to win this match is for the divas to eliminate eachother. the last one standing will be the next #1 Contender and with the special referee our special guest Candice Michelle!." Justin Roberts explained as he walked out of the ring. Candice waved to the WWE Universe. Tonight was a Smackdown and Raw Show according to Candice Michelle._

_The Face Divas came out first with the theme of Kelly Kelly. Then the Heel divas came out with the theme of LayCool. DING! DING! all the wwe divas were attacking eachother. _

_**Few Minutes**_

_There was only 4 girls left. Maryse,Michelle,Layla,and Breanna. Candice Michelle winked at Breanna good luck. Michelle and Layla both attacked Breanna and Maryse. Breanna fought back by hitting Layla with and elbow drop to was dragging Maryse hair and dropped her to the ground. _

_Layla was in the corner while Michelle was helping her get up but elminated Layla on purpose. Layla couldn't believe her own partner eliminated her. Breanna hit Michelle with a spear,but then came Maryse with a French Kiss dropped Michelle out of the ring which only leave Breanna and Maryse. Breanna got up and Maryse kick dropped her. she almost pushed Breanna out of the ring,but no lucked without Candice Michelle as she kicked dropped Maryse with her finally was able to elminate Maryse. We hear Jerry King Lawler say "Oh My God,Candice Michelle just knocked Maryse OUT!" Candice raised Breanna's hand up as she is now the #1 Contender for the WWE Divas Champion._

_Breanna was shocked and surprise. she couldn't believe what just happend. Candice Michelle hugged Breanna. Few minitues later the number 1 contender for the divas champion was backstage getting a drink,but was surprisingly caught up with "Hello,My name is AWSOME" _

_"Hey,Mike" Breanna said. "Sorry for running away from you at practice" Breanna continued. "I didn't have a good time last night" " Well,somebody woked up on the wrong side of the bed" Mike replied smiling. Breanna returned the smile."So how are you and Orton?" Miz asked out of the blue. Breanna scoffed. what was he talking about? was it about the kiss last night? all those questions were in her head. "What do you mean?" she asked. Miz looked at Breanna with the "How-Stupid-Do-You-Think-I-Am" face. _

_-Miz POV-_

Breanna thinks she can bail out of anything. well last night I saw what I saw. "Oh pssh,give it up Bre" I said. "You know I'm not stupid" I continued. "Give what up?" She complained. so she wanted to play the hard way? "When we were at the club last night, you kissed Orton in front of me." I told her. "What does that have to do?" Breanna asked. "You know you were trying to make me jealous" I said looking at her. She looked me up and down with a "What-The-Hell" face.

_Breanna was stunned at what Miz had said. Jealous? Her? She was trying to make him jealous?_

_"Whoa,Whoa,Whoa" Breanna continued. "Why would I want to make you jealous?" she asked him. "..because you are into me and you know it and because I'm the Miz and I'm AW-" Miz was inturruped. Breanna laughed. "Your kidding me,right?" she said. "After what your stupid ass girlfriend did to me,you expect me to fall for you?" Breanna asked. Miz knew he was right all along,but he didn't know was it was just a big slap in the face. "Something like that" he answered. "Look,Mizanin" Breanna pointed. "There is nothing betwe-" Breanna was inturupped by WWE Personnel. "Sorry for inturrping,but the storyline is begining" He said. Breanna let out a sigh. Miz smirked. _

-Storyline-

"Hey,Breanna" said Miz. "Didn't mean to startle you or anything" Breanna smiled. "It's Okay" she replied. "I just wanted to let you know that you really deserved to win that #1 Contender Spot for the Divas Champion" said Miz smiling. "Aww,thanks Miz" Breanna said. "That's really sweet,but when did we become friends?" she asked confused. "What do you mean?" Miz asked back. "Miz,I seen what you done out in the ring" Breanna answered. Miz scoffed. "Bre,all I wanted you to know is...I would NEVER hurt you" Miz replied and walked out. Breanna shooked off the feeling and went back to what she was doing.

-End of Storyline-

_When Mike said "I'll never hurt you" during the storyline. To Breanna she felt that he was serious about she ever wanted was to come to WWE,become Divas Champion and live a happy life,but now all she got was a Love Triangle._

**End of Chapter 8.**

**So what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE.! **

**Hint for next chapter: Miz and Breanna confessed something,that should've been confessed long ago.**


	9. Ignored

Chapter Nine.

disclaimer- I only own Breanna.

READ|REVIEW|ENJOY

Few weeks later.

_Over the past few weeks, Breanna thought about Randy and Mike. She couldn't understand. why her? why not someone else? She didn't deserve to be in pain. she needed to put an end to it. And there was only one way she knew how to end it._

Breanna POV

I needed to talk to someone about what I had in mind to forget about Mike and Randy. Kelly? No. her and I had a huge argument. She thinks I was trying to steal Randy from her. Really? How is it my fault? a light bulb shot above my head. Eve! she knows how to deal with realtionships.. I hope.

_After a talk with her friend Eve. Breanna knew what had to done. As of that night on RAW. She simply ignored both Randy and Mike,but as for Mike during the storyline. She will have to talk to him._

**RAW**

_Breanna was backstage streching before her tag team match coming up next. She was Calm and Confident. She was not worrying about Randy nor Mike. just her match. _

_"Hey,good luck out there sexy" said a familer voice. and who that voice belong to? Randy Orton. The young diva turned around and realized who it was. She didn't replied to him,but just smiled a little and return to what she was doing. Randy was confused. "What was her deal?" Speaking of deal. has until tomorrow to make Breanna fall for him._

**Breanne POV**

After Randy left, my music came on.

I had on:

Top: Black&Blue Stripe

Bottom: Black&Blue Stripe shorts w. a belt that spells Bre.

Shoes: NIKE .

I walked out and did my entrance. I slapped as many fan's hands as I could. I entered the ring and waited for my partner to come out.

Eve's Theme came on. She did he entrance and came into the ring and smiled at me. I smiled back. Of course then Maryse and Melina came racing down the ring and attacked us. which of course made us lost our match.

**Backstage**

_Breanna was SICK and TIRED of maryse. She thinks she practically OWNS the place. To let things get off her mind. The Divas Lockeroom invited her to the club. Arriving at the club Breanna felt relief. She was finally away from drama. or was she?_

_When she walked in. Surprisngly her I've-Been-Trying-To Ignore-Him friend was there. And who that might be? OneHint: Mr.I'm Awsome. Great last thing she need is to be at the wrong place and at the wrong time._

**Miz POV**

When I saw Breanna walk through the club. My day went upside down. I quickly ran to her. "Hey,you" I said. she didn't replied. "What's wrong?" I asked blocking her. "Mizanin,OUT of my way" she said deeply. I moved out of her way. What's was her problem? Was it me? Maryse came up to me. Oh Great. what's next? She had some tears in her eyes.

_"Baby,What's wrong?" Mike asked Maryse. Maryse wiped her tears away. "Nothing" she lied. "Probally just my allergies, I've been getting a cold" she lied once again. "okay,well let's get you some water" Said Mike addressing her to the bartender. Into the end of the night Miz and Bre never laid eye contacts. _

**Breanna POV**

AHH GREAT! Eve left me at the club! I tried to call some of the divas,but none of them picked up. its 2:00 a.m and still no one picked me up. I only had one thing to do. I didn't want to do it,but I had too. I walked over to him. "Hey,Mike" I said looking down trying not to look at him. "so after the whole night ignoring me, you wait for everybody to leave then you come talk to me?" He said laughing. I rolled my eyes. "I need a ride" I said looking past him. Mike smiled. "Okay,come on"

**Few Minutes Later.**

_"Thanks for the ride" Breanna thanked. "No problem" Miz replied. He walked to Breanna to her hotel room. Breanna opened the door,but only to be pulled in a kiss from Mike. His lips brushed aganist hers. she didn't stop. even though she knew was doing the wrong thing. Mike scooped her up and put Breanna on top of the bed. _

**Breanna POV**

He pulled of my shirt and unhook my bra.I pulled of his shirt. He kissed my we went on from there as he entered me. I moaned. His muscular body touched mine. I moaned his name. He went faster and harder. I started to moan louder and louder. as he finally reached climax. before slowly finishing and pulling away. He kissed me. "I love you" he said. I smiled. I moved next to him and we both covered up.

_That until morning they cuddled. Little did Breanna know, she didn't even payed attention to what she would be regretting._

**.Okay so I guess Chapter 9 was a little bit shocking. I mean MIZ AND BREANNA HAVING SEX? :O. I mean it was crazy. Kinda unexpecting huh? :/ Sorry if this chapter sucked so bad!. **

**and for the sexual scene I tried. I'm a first timer at that so get on my level please. hahaha.! Next Chapter will be up soon.! and Remember to REVIEW! **


End file.
